Renovation of the Daleks
by CouldULiveLikeMe
Summary: The early Daleks are attacked by the imperial Daleks.


"Exterminate!" the harsh, electronic screech pierced the air as a blast of radiation flashed. The Thals screamed as the life left their bodies. Their cold, lifeless corpses dropped to the floor.

This had been the second time in the last week that the Thals had tried to take the Dalek city. Both times had resulted in utter failure on the part of the Thals.

The Dalek Supreme observed the deceased Thals.

"All resistance overcome."

"We are running low on power."

"Estimated time until depletion?"

"Thirty solar cycles."

"Understood."

The Daleks, despite being the superior beings, were dying. They were running low on the energy needed to power their city. Their travel machines were incapable of leaving the city and so they were unable to get any more energy.

A large construction, powered by thrusters, descended from the heavens. It came to a stop in the jungle. A ramp lowered and a white Dalek with gold highlights came down it. It swivelled its head to the city in the distance. More Daleks emerged from the ramp behind it. They made their way towards the city.

Once they had made it to the entrance the new Daleks initiated scans. They detected proximity explosives behind the door. One of them glided forwards and attached its manipulator arm to the door. This disabled the explosive.

The deactivation of the mine triggered an alarm in the city Daleks' control room.

"Explosive device disabled!" announced a Dalek technician.

"Investigate!" ordered the Supreme.

Two Daleks departed the room to follow the Supreme's orders.

The two Daleks glided towards the entrance of the city.

"Exterminate!" called the squad leader of the new Daleks and they destroyed the two city Daleks in a hail of gunfire.

"Daleks Theta and Gamma offline," the technician Dalek relayed from its control screen. This was unusual. The Thals shouldn't have been able to defeat two Daleks. There must have been something else going on. The Supreme ordered another five Daleks to check the entrance. The white Daleks fired on the first of the five Daleks, blowing it to pieces.

"Hostile Daleks encountered!" called one of the city Daleks, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The city Daleks returned fire. The outsider Dalek closest to them was the first destroyed.

"Heavy resistance! Retreat!" ordered the one behind it, and the white Daleks departed.

Back in the control room, the surviving city Daleks reported to their Supreme.

"They are not Daleks," said the Supreme, "We are the only Daleks in existence."

"Their travel machines could function outside of the city," reported Dalek Zeta.

"This ability would ensure our survival. You will bring the damaged casing here."

"I obey!"

The damaged casing was brought up to the control room. It was reverse engineered by Dalek scientists. They opened the casing. Something that looked almost like a Dalek mutant, but somehow different, was inside. It jerked its eye up at the scientists and sprouted a claw to attack them. It wasn't very effective. The scientists removed the creature with their manipulator arms before killing it.

With reverse engineering completed, all Daleks were required to receive the upgrade. They would now be able to travel anywhere in the universe. No need for static electricity thanks to solar panels on their sides. With all Daleks upgraded it was time for them to spread out and destroy the invading Daleks. They located the white Dalek ship. There was a guard stationed outside.

"Hostiles located!" The guard shouted and started firing at them.

"Exterminate!" screeched the deep electronic tones of the Supreme Dalek. It blasted the guard Dalek into smithereens.

The Skaro Daleks stormed the ship, destroying every white Dalek that they could find. They made their way to the bridge of the ship. A white Dalek with an enlarged dome stood on an elevated position, looking down on them.

"This is not possible!" it shouted, "How could you develop the technology without me!?"

Its dome opened to reveal the face of the Dalek creator, Davros.

"Exterminate!" shouted the Supreme Dalek, completely ignoring the question. All Daleks fired, destroying Davros.

"Hostile forces defeated." the Supreme Dalek droned, "This vehicle now belongs to the Daleks. All other forms of life in the universe will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate!" the Daleks all chanted together.


End file.
